I love you too, unfortunately
by Ignorant-Innocence
Summary: Naruto is finally fed up with the facade of his entire life, including his friends that only seem to put up with him. He's ready to leave, but someone comes to pick up the pieces. Sasunaru


Hey! So I'm pretty much filling the void of my other story with this cute one shot…

Note: This is NaruSasu, meaning boy x boy love.

I've never done anything like this before, so bear with me…or at least don't kill me for it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto laid his weary body on the couch, his eyes glazed over. His eyes had lost that hopeful look that they once held in abundant supply. They seemed void of everything, as though he was an empty shell; his soul had been ripped from his own flesh.

He stared at the picture on the mantle; the picture that was battered and taped in numerous places. He had been watching the dust gathering for some time now; the grey puffs forming around the once happy environment.

The picture had been torn before. But this time, he wasn't thinking of taping it back up in desperation, as though he could fix anything with scotch tape.

The picture contained three happy faces and yet one placid one. It was his team 7 photo; one he cherished all his life. The moment he got it he ran home in a hurry, cradling it under his arm.

Now, he didn't believe the happy faces. They were probably all forced.

After one practice, he realized that these people who he called friends were just fakes. They never really liked him; they just put up with him.

Sasuke hated him and expressed it often. For some reason, his words always hit the hardest. They weren't just directed at his stupidity, but at his hopes and dreams. If only Sasuke could realize every hurtful thing he said broke Naruto's heart into a million pieces.

Sakura didn't like him either. She was only around him if she was clinging to the hope that Sasuke would notice her. She only made contact with him if she was scolding him for making fun of her precious Sasuke. He gave up on her long ago, after seeing her berate him just to get Sasuke's approval.

Kakashi was the only one that he could consider a sort of friend. Although, that thought was usually short lived as well. He was only Naruto's teacher and had to be there because it was his job.

Tears leaked from Naruto's blue eyes once more as he stared at the orange duffle bag in the corner. It was already overflowing with clothes and all it needed was to be zippered. Then, he would be free. He could go anywhere he wanted.

He sat there for another moment before deciding against it.

Fake friends were better than no friends at all. He would just live with the facade for a little longer. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could make himself believe again. Then, he could live in his ignorant bubble forever. Maybe that way it would be better.

He grabbed an orange t-shirt sticking out of the duffle bag before heading to him room, folding it into a ball before throwing it into a drawer. He picked up another orange shirt before the door bell rang. He sighed and dropped the shirt on the floor, trying to muster a smile on his tired features.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 was waiting patiently under a tree, flower petals falling gracefully to the ground, littering it with a pink path.

The team was waiting for their late sensei, as usual. Sakura fumed quietly to herself while shooting Sasuke dreamy smiles. She was planning on asking him out again, knowing this time he would have to say yes.

Sasuke was quietly brooding to himself. He was deep in his thoughts of ways to kill his brother once and for all.

No one seemed to realize a certain loud blonde wasn't present.

Kakashi appeared in a poof of dust before giving a cheeky smile for beneath his mask. "Yo. Sorry about being late. You see, there was this little old lady and-"

"Give it a rest!" Sakura yelled with a wagging finger, before realizing she was the only one yelling at the man. She quickly looked around not even seeing any glint of yellow or orange. That was odd.

"Where's Naruto?" she finally asked, silently gloating that she was alone with he beloved Sasuke and Naruto wasn't there to ruin it. Finally, his annoying presence was gone!

Sasuke took a quick glance around too, his brows furrowing. Now where was that little blonde dobe? He only now realized it was quiet, too quiet for his liking. He had gotten used to the blonde's constant chatter and rants. He shrugged at Sakura. Was it really his problem?

"Well, that's odd." Kakashi said in his lazy way, although he was very curious. Naruto was not one to miss training for anything. He always came, in sickness, rain, or even snow because of his dream of becoming the Hokage.

Practice went rather smoothly. No one had to deal with Naruto's constant rivalry with Sasuke and many questions.

Too bad that the day completely ruined Sasuke's concentration. He almost lost to Sakura. That must be a sign of the apocalypse. Something just kept nagging at his mind…and heart.

With a sigh, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked slowly to Naruto's apartment. He had to know what was wrong with the dobe.

He knocked on the door, suddenly becoming panicked. Why did he need to see the blonde so badly?

The door opened slowly and Naruto's face appeared, but it made Sasuke's stomach plummet. The boy was deathly pale and his eyes were bright red and puffy. He didn't have the energetic persona or even those hopeful eyes.

Naruto's face had an imbedded frown, but he put on a weak smile when he saw the raven haired boy. "Oh. Hey Teme!" he said brightly, although his eyes never met his faked smile that was threatening to crack.

Sasuke looked oddly at the boy but brushed it off and walked past him, ignoring the blonde's grumbles.

"What do you want teme?!" Naruto questioned, trying to push the older boy out the door.

"Why weren't you at practice?"

"I just wasn't feeling good." Naruto said quickly, his eyes flicking away from Sasuke's face, a direct sign of lying.

"Why are you lying dobe?" Sasuke asked through ground teeth. He didn't like being lied to.

"I'm not and stop calling me that?!" Naurto said, but his anger didn't reflect his voice. He seemed too frail to yell. His voice cracked lightly, as though he had lost it.

Naruto stomped to his room, nearly slamming the door in Sasuke's face. He flopped down on the bed, trying to stop the new tears that were threatening to fall. Naruto thought he had cried himself dry, but seeing a phony made the pain ten times worse.

Sasuke looked at the boy confusedly. He had never seen Naruto like this before. What happened to the loud, annoying person he knew?

His eyes scanned the room, noticing an orange bag stuffed with clothes. His eyes widened when he realized.

"Going somewhere dobe?" he questioned, trying to keep his voice even.

Naruto looked up. "Nah."

"What's that then?" he asked, waving the bag in Naruto's face.

"It's nothing teme!" Naruto shouted, anger flaring up in his azure eyes. He crossed his arms and stomped to the living room, plopping down on the couch. He really wasn't up for talking, especially when it came to a 'friend'.

Sasuke followed him, his eyes still having their emptiness, but on the inside he was irritated and confused. What was wrong with his happy dobe? It seemed his façade was finally deteriorating.

He sat down next to Naruto, who was glaring icily at the raven. It seemed his glare was only surpassed by Sasuke's. Usually he could barely even muster a frown, let along a glare. He usually just pouted those lips of his.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned softly, using Naruto's real name for the first time in quite awhile. Dobe just rolled off the tongue smoothly.

Sasuke's eyes softened when he saw Naruto's shoulders heave, an obviously sign his was crying, though he tried hiding it.

Sasuke reached out to touch Naruto's shoulder, but Naruto seemed burned by the touch and jumped out of his grasp.

Naruto slid against the couch, tears running down his tan, yet pale, face. Everything was falling apart; he was falling apart. He felt rough hands on his back and he froze, knowing exactly who it was.

He couldn't contain his sobs any longer. These sobs were heart wrenching and shook his whole body.

Sasuke couldn't take the boy crying anymore. He sounded like a wounded animal, which made Sasuke cringe. It was worse than getting mauled by Sakura on a daily basis…way worse.

He wrapped his arms around the blonde boy, who shook furiously in his grasp, yet he didn't try to break free. He must have been too tired and the fact the Sasuke had a death grip didn't make it easier.

They sat there for awhile. Sasuke didn't dare say anything as his chest become wet with salty tears.

Naruto finally heaved a sigh, his breath evening out. His azure eyes looked up to met those dark coal ones. He still couldn't make out the emotions in those orbs. They were so mysterious, but Naruto saw the distress in them.

"I-I was going to leave." Naruto started. "I was…no am tired of the way I'm treated. No one gives a damn about me. They just all hate me for something I didn't do. I'm just the vessel not the demon itself. I know for a fact that this team doesn't care about me. You all just put up with me because I'm there and because that's where the Hokage assigned us. You always sigh when I'm around and end up fighting with me. Sakura doesn't want me; she only wants you; the mysterious avenger. Kakashi there because that's his job. He probably can't tolerate me either. I'm just a loud mouth kid who no one likes and can't even fit in. I'm not even loved when I come home. I have nothing." Naruto finally finished a weight lifting from his chest, but the knot still in his stomach.

"Naruto…I." Sasuke started, but cut off from the blonde. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

Naruto tried standing up, but he was pulled back down by a pale hand. He fell to the floor, landing onto Sasuke.

Sasuke let a smirk grace his face before flipping the blonde over, pinning him on the floor. "Now it's not nice to interrupt Dobe."

Naruto gulped quietly, his brain flooding with confusion. What was going on?

"I do tolerate you, but not because I have to. I tolerate you because I want to, because you don't bother me at all. If anything, I like having you around jabbering. Yeah, you're annoying, but I wouldn't have you any other way. I care. I sigh because I know I can't have you. I fight with you to be close. Don't you get it dobe? I love you." Sasuke said finishing quietly, a blush creeping on his face. Boy, was he not planning on making that confession tonight, or ever really.

He watched Naruto's eyes. They flicked from emotion to emotion, finally landing on one. Shock. "Huh?" he asked. "Don't make me say it again."

"Sasuke you don't need to do this." Naruto said, pushing the taller boy off him. "Don't say it if you don't mean it."

Anger boiled inside Sasuke's veins. He pushed Naruto on the ground roughly, his nails digging into his shoulders. "Listen Dobe." He said dangerously, which made Naruto shake underneath him. "Don't take my sincerity for fakeness. I don't say things like that I don't mean." He said.

Naurto's eyes widened before a real smile shone through. "Really?"

"You really are dense." Sasuke said with a snort.

"Hey! I am-" His rant was cut off by a pair of lips, Sasuke's lips to be accurate.

Naruto sat motionless, tense, but quickly returned the sign of affection. He was actually loved. It made his heart warm and his stomach flip.

"I love you too teme, unfortunately." Naruto said breathlessly after the kiss was broken because of the lack of Naruto's lung capacity. "

"What was that last bit dobe?"

"Heh. Just that you're awesome." Naruto covered badly, rubbing his neck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…it wasn't too horrible was it?


End file.
